


Rituals

by NocturnalKnowitall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Coming Untouched, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, This Is Nearly 3k of Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalKnowitall/pseuds/NocturnalKnowitall
Summary: Kylo would have no say but to endure.





	Rituals

It was like a ritual.

Whenever instances didn’t go the way Kylo expected, Hux would send a notification to his datapad, instructing him to come to his quarters during the night cycle. There, Hux would order Kylo to strip naked and put on a blindfold and bit gag.

Then, Kylo would have to stand completely still in the middle of Hux’s quarters, with his hands behind his back. There would be no noise from either of them but the sound of Kylo’s laboured breathing and Hux moving about. He would admire Kylo’s physique from his seat behind the desk at the end of the room, one hand holding a glass of expensive Corellian scotch, while the other typed away at his datapad. This could last minutes, or sometimes even hours.

Kylo would have no say but to endure, until Hux deemed it necessary to move on to the next stage. Most days Kylo would calm down enough for stage two to not take effect, and they would move along to the bed for a quick fuck and some much-needed sleep.

Today, however, had Kylo riled up more than usual. A First Order convoy transporting Kyber Crystals had been blown up in the Outer Rim. The assailants were quickly caught and interrogated. They turned out to be pirates hired by the Resistance to take down First Order operations. The knowledge they possessed were too detailed to be mere guesses, so someone within had to have leaked information to the rebels. Hux knew the procedure to find the mole would be a long and arduous one, but he was prepared for it. Kylo, still newly self-appointed Supreme Leader, was less than thrilled to know this ordeal could take weeks, possibly months. He demanded public executions until someone spoke up.

The next three hours had Hux, along with the other generals via holocall, trying to dissuade the Supreme Leader from his rather absurd order. They eventually managed Kylo to back down, but not before he commanded the mole to be found within 10 cycles. After that, he would start killing off personnel. When the meeting ended, Kylo stormed out of the room, and disappeared. Later, Hux received word that “The Supreme Leader is destroying valuable equipment down in Sector C”. Hux knew exactly what had to be done to calm down the errant leader of the First Order.

As Hux continued to stare unabashedly at the naked form in front of him, Kylo’s cock slowly started to swell. He was still angry at what had happened earlier. The heavy breathing and twitching muscles were an easy tell to that fact. Hux downed the last of the scotch and rose from his seat. Stage two it was. He walked into the bedroom and opened the closet door. He didn’t bother to disguise the noise he was making, as Kylo surely knew what was in store the moment Hux stood up.

He opened up the lid of the durasteel crate at the bottom of the closet, and fished out what was inside. Back into the main room, Kylo hadn’t moved an inch, as was to be expected. Hux would have to punish him otherwise. He disposed of the heavy bundles of rope he was carrying on the ground at Kylo’s feet, breaking the silence and revelling in the small twitch Kylo did at the sudden sound.

Hux took hold of one of the bundles and untied it slowly. He walked behind the other man, letting the synthetic material grace Kylo’s calf as he went. The wrists were tied first, quick and efficient. Then came his chest. Hux’s excellent skills in this endeavour had Kylo breathing even harder, and for an entirely different reason this time. With the rope, Hux went around each arm, the across his broad chest, making sure that his nipples were covered. The already erect nubs would surely chafe, but it was well worth it in the long run.

Finished with the upper part of Kylo body, Hux let go of the last meter, then went back in front to pick up another bundle. As Hux stood up again with more rope, he very nearly grazed the back of his head to Kylo’s monstrous erection. The thing was jutting out obscenely, but Hux valiantly ignored it, and instead ran the new length around the other’s waist. The next part for Kylo’s lower half would take use of his legs, so Hux quietly said, “sit.”

It was the first word to be uttered out loud in well over two hours, but Kylo obeyed immediately. Now Hux had free reign, and again effectively tied up both feet to each other, then moved on to calves and thighs. Another thirty minutes went by as Hux checked that no skin would be pinched, as well as making sure Kylo’s weight wouldn’t fall on one body part; Everything had to be distributed equally for this last bit to work.

Hux stood up from his crouched position, and walked to a panel in the wall. He typed in his personal passcode and heard the tell-tale rustle of metal on metal: Hux had secretly installed a thick chain into the ceiling to be lowered on his command, And this would be the first time for its use. The end of the chain held a durasteel ring large enough to fit Hux entire frame through if he tried, but it’s true purpose was to tie up the trailing ends on Kylo’s ropes.

Hux did just that, and, as everything seemed to be up to Hux’s standards, he could finally back up to admire his handiwork. If it weren’t for the accoutrements, it would almost look like Kylo was in deep meditation. But as it were, Kylo was tied up and hung like a slab of meat at a butchers’ shop. It was  _ magnificent _ .

Kylo’s erection hasn’t lessened one bit. If anything, it was harder now than any of the previous times Hux had tied him, judging by the near-purple colouration. Being suspended apparently did it for him as much as it did him.

Hux idly looked at the chronometer, and noticed he’d have to leave now for another shift. It was not uncommon that their time together could last through the night, though he wished he could stay longer to watch the other come undone. Hux could of course tell Mitaka or any of his other subordinates that he wouldn’t come in for his morning shift, but the hassle didn’t outweigh the eventual rewards of his next plan of action.

 

“I will have to go back to work now,” Hux told Kylo, who perked up at his words, “But I will let you have free reign of my mind in the meantime.”

The hanging man before him made a small keening sound at that.

“Hush now. I’ll make sure to conjure up some pleasant thoughts for you in my absence, and you will not be allowed to pleasure yourself in any way other than through me. You  _ are _ , however, allowed to come if you’re able. Do I make myself clear?”

Kylo’s head nodded furiously. Good. Hux took in one last look before walking out of his quarters. The all-too familiar sensation of Kylo entering his mind came immediately after the door closed behind him. Excellent. Now to have some fun.

Throughout the next couple of hours, Hux summoned his most cherished memories of their time together: The time Hux had Kylo lying on the floor, spread-eagled while he jerked him off with the heel of his boot. Once, he tied him up to the bed, then rutted against his abs until he came. Another occasion where Hux had Kylo’s ass propped up and slowly worked through his collection of exotic plugs, from the smallest toy to the one thicker that Hux’s thigh. The clean-up was well worth it for the blissed-out look Kylo had afterwards.

So on and so forth it went, with Kylo constantly watching every single thought Hux came up with, as well as commenting in-between each take. Hux didn’t chastise him for it, seeing as he never  _ didn’t _ say Kylo could do that.

_ Please. Give me something we haven’t done yet. _

_ Needy brat _ , Hux thought back. He had to ponder for a few minutes on that request. The list of things they’d done was becoming far longer that what they  _ haven’t _ , but there was one thing that Kylo would probably love to do sometime.

_ If you behave well for thirty cycles straight, I’ll let you take the lead. _

_ What do you mean _ , came the reply.

_ I mean that if there are no instances where something catches on fire, breaks, or Maker forbid, someone dies by you hand, I will let you do whatever you want to me, including but not limited to edging, bondage, flogging, stuffing, sounding, breath play, milking, and overstimulation. _

With each option he tallied, Hux made sure to imagine himself in the act for Kylo’s benefit. What came back weren’t even words anymore; just keening noise by the end. A few of the ones he mentioned had him subtly trying to alleviate his aching erection beneath the folds of his greatcoat.

_ Look at what you’ve done. I’m still stuck on the bridge with this nuisance. Oh, if the crew only knew. It’s even getting harder for me to think of the tasks at hand, and it’s all because of you. If this continues any longer I’ll be too far gone to even care about my reputation. You could stride out here, naked as the day you were born, and bend me over this control-pad. I’d even let you rip off my clothes and ram that ridiculously huge cock into my tight little ass. No preparation needed; I  _ like _ the burn. _

The scene playing before Hux had him worked up to the point  _ he _ nearly came on the spot. He continued the thoughts, albeit now a bit slower and more languid, imagining the incredible stretch of Kylo’s cock in him.

“Sir?” the sudden noise from the outside world startled him, but he merely looked upon the owner of the abrupt intrusion.

“You’re looking a little red, Sir. Are you feeling unwell?” Mitaka had come up to Hux’s side and whispered his concern. Though this could prove an excellent reason to vacate back to his quarters.

“Perhaps I am,” Hux told him, “I think I’ll have to go lie down for a bit. Didn’t get any sleep last night, you see.”

_ I was too busy ogling your magnificent body _ , Hux thought loud enough for Kylo to hear.

Hux turned on his heel and strode off the bridge, walking at a brisk pace back to his rooms.

_ Kylo, I’m coming for you _ , Hux sing-sang in his head.

There was no reply.

_ Kylo? Talk to me. _

He knew Kylo was still in his mind, since the pressure was still there. But him not answering had Hux worried something had happened, so he quickened his pace. By the end Hux was practically running to his door and hurriedly slammed in the code to enter.

Kylo was in the same place as he had left him, still suspended in the air, and had turned his head slightly towards the door as Hux entered the room. There was a small pool of pre-come on the floor below, and his dick was still – undoubtedly painfully – hard. Hux still couldn’t hear anything from the other man, so Hux assumed he was too far gone for coherent thought, and walked to the panel in the wall to lower him down.

Before he could press the code, however, Kylo frantically told Hux,  _ so close, please just a little more, I’m so close I want to do thispleaseformeplease. _

Hux was wary of his state of mind, but Acquiesced to the plea nonetheless. He walked away from the panel and sat down on the couch at the other end, right in front of Kylo. He had to admit that there was an impressive amount of pre-come still trickling from the other’s cock, making his own harder than it already was. Hux finally took pity on himself and made quick work of releasing his cock from the confines of his jodhpurs.

He took hold of his aching erection while making sure he narrated the scene before him loud enough for Kylo to hear. Hux still hadn’t taken off his gloves, but the unfamiliar sensation only spurred him on.

_ I’m teasing the crown and smearing the slick along my shaft, making way for a smother glide. It feels so nice. You’d like me to touch you like this, wouldn’t you? _

A high-pitched moan through the bit gag was the only answer he got.

_ But you’re not going to be touched, since you’ve been bad. Haven’t you, darling. _

Hux didn’t usually resort to pet names, but he knew Kylo loved them.

_ This isn’t enough for me, love. No. How about I lean back a little more, and put my other hand below to fondle my testicles. Oh, they’re so full and heavy. _

As another dollop of pre-come dripped onto the floor, Hux couldn’t help but comment,  _ what a dirty boy you are, soiling my floor with your filth. How about I make you lick it up afterwards. _

More moans filled the heavy air around them, and Hux could no longer figure out from whom it came.

_ That’s right. You’re a filthy boy. A dirty little slut. But guess what. You’re  _ my _ slut. _

Hux didn’t even know what he was thinking anymore, and by the end he not-so-accidentally brushed his fingers along his perineum while his other hand thumbed along the slit of his cock. Hux couldn’t help the drawn-out moan as he came, painting the front of his jacket in white.

He was faintly aware that Kylo had also come, from the muffled cry he heard moments earlier. He quickly tucked himself back in, and made way to the panel again. Within seconds Kylo was down on the ground, and Hux grasped the safety scissors he had placed earlier at his desk. He probably wouldn’t have the hand-coordination to be able to untie the knots, and there was always enough rope for some of it to be sacrificed.

Rolling Kylo to his side, Hux cut the ropes between his wrists, then gently massaged the chafed skin. He would probably have to call a med droid for bacta pads for some of the more severe spots. The lines across Kylo’s chest wasn’t as bad, but his nipples would probably be irritated by even the smallest of sensations for the next couple of days. Next came his legs. The joints were stiff from disuse, but not terribly so, and as Hux kneaded Kylo knees, it became easier to move him about after a while.

Hux had almost forgotten that Kylo was still blindfolded and gagged, so he took them off. The blindfold he replaced with his hand; many hours without light would surely be strenuous for his eyes. Hux was done punishing Kylo, and wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Granted, them lying on the floor wasn’t the best option, but Hux did not have the strength to carry 80 kilos of man-child to the bed.

“Kylo, get up,” he told said man-child, “Let’s get to bed. This has been going on long enough.”

Both men rose from the floor, Kylo a bit more unsteady, so Hux took hold of an arm to usher him along to the other room. Kylo laid down face first on top of the covers, while Hux walked back to grab his datapad and send a quick message ordering a few packets of bacta via droid.

The rest of the day had Hux applying the pads to Kylo’s deeper rope-burns – despite his complaints. Hux couldn’t find it in himself to not be satisfied with this scene. Sure, when Kylo didn’t answer, it caused his concern for him to spike, but now that they were lying in bed, tangled in each other, satisfied, sleepy, and docile, and with aches not yet making themselves known, Hux concluded that, all in all, this had been a job well done.

The ritual was complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: nocturnalknowitall.tumblr.com


End file.
